


I'm Into You

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so proud of them, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Questioning Sexuality, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, They have a very mature conversation about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: Wally questions what exactly his sexuality is. He's never thought of it before. It's always just been one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as literally just a fic with them making out. Then I turned it into something more, like I always do. Title from Paramore's Still Into You And though this is part of the vampire batfam series, vampires aren't mentioned, just soulmates.  
> Dick is 13 and Wally is 15

     “Dick! Let’s watch a movie!” The brunet looked up from the book he was reading with a smirk.

     “Oh, you mean put on a movie and then after five minutes start making out?” Wally glared and put a hand on his hip,

     “You know that’s exactly what I mean.” Dick laughed and set the book down on the coffee table. The grin made its way across the ginger teen’s face and he turned to the cabinet next to the TV to pick a movie from the large collection.

     It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, no missions, no homework to catch up on, no impending crisis’ that would have either of them changing into their uniforms. They had decided to spend their rare day off relaxing and just hanging out. They had gone out to breakfast that morning to Dick’s favorite little cafe in Central City. The two had opted to stay at the speedster’s house over the weekend rather than the Mansion since Wally’s parents were out of town for the next few days, giving the pair a chance to be alone. No team mates interrupting them. No Bruce hovering. Just them.

     Wally returned to the couch and smiled down at his boyfriend who had made himself comfortable on the couch and lowered himself to be semi-straddling the younger teen.

     Dick returned the speedster smile and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips, smiling into them as he snaked a hand to the back of Wally’s neck, pulling him down against him and deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together with a practiced ease, neither boy attempting to dominate the kiss. Both of them content in the equal and relaxed give and take that they had settled into.

     Wally chuckled as they parted for air,

     “Getting straight to the point are we?” Sky blue eyes were playful as they met green and teeth pulled at the redheads bottom lip.

     “Well I figure something about us should be.” Lips were connected again and mouths were moving but Wally’s mind was suddenly elsewhere. Dick noticed the change almost immediately and pulled back, searching his mate’s eyes for an answer to his sudden change in mood.

     “You okay?” The redhead nodded and leaned back, sitting back on his heels as Dick sat up. “What’s wrong Wally?”

     “I was just thinking, what you said I mean, it made me think of well,” The speedster let out a huff as Dick searched his eyes for what was bothering him.

     “What am I Dick?” The teen in question cocked his head to the side,

     “What do you mean?”

     “I mean what am I? Am I straight? Gay? Bi? I’ve never really thought of it, nor have I really needed to, I mean, it’s always just been you.” A small laugh escaped the younger teen’s mouth,

     “Is that all?” Wally looked up and met Dick’s eyes.

     “What do you mean ‘Is that it? This is the time that people usually start to figure out who they are and well, what they are.” The brunet shrugged,

     “Then let’s talk about it.”

     “Really? That’s it?” Dick nodded and scooted back into a normal sitting position, Wally following suit and sitting next to him on the couch.

     “Yeah, you’re confused about something, so we’ll talk about it. Simple as that.”

     “Well, then, I mean where do I start dude? Like, I think that girls are hot. And like, I suppose guys are too. Does that make me bi? But I’ve never really wanted to sleep with anyone, well I mean other than you, if you want, sometime, not now but...agh! This is just so confusing! Do you ever feel like this?” The younger of the two seemed to think for a few moments before he responded.

     “First of all, it’s fine, and I’d love to sleep with you," A blush creeped its way over tanned skin, "...someday…. And yeah, I mean, I’ve thought of it before but it was never really important to me. I had you, and I will always love you and I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll have me,-”

     “Always dude.”

     “But I suppose if we weren’t soulmates, I would be pansexual.” The redhead raised an eyebrow,

     “Pansexual? I’ve never heard of that before, what is it?”

     “It’s, well, it’s not really about gender. It’s more about personality. I would be more interested in what a person was inside than what they were outside. And I mean that would include maybe finding someone attractive when first seeing them too, but without it really mattering if they were a guy, girl, or anything inbetween.”  Wally was silent for a moment, staring blankly at the long since forgotten TV.

     “So, like who do you find attractive?”

     “Well, you for starters,” Dick responded, giving the speedster a grin. “Babs is attractive, I could see myself dating her in another life. Roy, he’s definitely pretty hot.” A chuckle escaped the ginger’s mouth and the brunet turned his body completely to face him, “What? What’s funny about that? Roy is hot!” Wally shook his head,

     “No, it’s not that, ‘cause he is, it’s just. I think you have a type.” Dick scoffed,

     “What do you mean?”

     “I mean, hot redheads. Me, Roy, Babs, The Little Mermaid…”

     “Hey! It’s not only redheads… Zatanna’s pretty hot too… and I could see myself having relationships with all of them if I wasn’t completely and utterly in love with you that is...well, maybe not Ariel, but that’s my point of view.” The speedster sat in thought for a few seconds before opening his mouth, closing it again, then responding,

     “I think that I can see a lot of people as attractive, boy and girl, and that I flirt with everyone…”

     “Understatement of the century.”

     “But I can only see myself with you. Like I try to imagine a relationship with anyone else and I just can’t. Like hell yeah Conner and Kaldur are hot, so are Arty and Miss M, but I can only see myself...well, sleeping with or I guess being intimate with you.” Dick gave his mate a warm smile,

     “And that’s completely okay. As long as you’re comfortable with who you are and our relationship, then nothing else matters. That’s why I’ve never cared that you flirt with anything with a pulse, because I know that at the end of the day, I’m the one who gets to be with you. And who knows, maybe someday down the line, you’ll find that you want to be with someone else, -”

     “Never babe.”

     “-and that’s fine too. I’ll be there for you no matter what.” The brunet said as he reached up to wrap an arm around his mate, pulling him back into his chest.

     “I think I’ll always be with you dude, forever, we’re in this for the long haul. I’m into you, and only you. Maybe I’m just Dick-sexual.” The brunet laughed and Wally smiled as he felt the vibrations through the younger’s chest.

     “All I know is that I love you. That’s all that matters right now.” Dick smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the speedsters head, ginger hair tickling his lips.

     “I love you too Wally.”

 

     The two sat in silence, the sounds of the silly rom com Wally had put in earlier filling the room.

     “Sooooooo, can we go back to making out?”

     “God I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of them for talking it out. Communication is so important:) I hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment below, they make me so happy, I've gotten a few of them in the past couple days and they inspired me to just start writing them. They really make my day:) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
